


you blow me away

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few scenarios where harry blows louis when he really shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you blow me away

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for the title i couldn't help myself fuck, it's from you picked me by a fine frenzy. short, shitty and hasn't been proofread as per usual but idk here it is. and i haven't been posting really anything because i'm working on something big that i'm super excited for. you can find me on tumblr at [teacupchipmunk](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

‘fucking hell harry,’ louis tightens his grip on the top of the stall door, flexing his thighs and biting his lip hard. harry’s on his knees on the dirty bathroom floor, one hand keeping the other boy’s hip on the door while the other is stuck down his own jeans. his lips are red, pinking around the edges, eyes glassy and wide, blinking up at louis as he opens his mouth a bit to go back down. he digs his tongue into the underside on the next upstroke, going slow and almost smirking at louis’ despairing moan. he pulls off coughing wetly and bringing his hand from his pants up to finish him off, sticking his tongue out and opening his mouth, chin turning up. louis’ groans long and low, most of his come winding up on harry’s cheeks. he brings one of his aching arms down, using his thumb to push his come into the younger boy’s mouth, watching as he sucks it in as he brings himself over the edge, shuddering hard. he looks back up with a smug grin, tucking them back in, wiping his face haphazardly with a bit of the toilet roll and unlocking the stall.

‘well, we should probably get back to dinner, i’m sure everyone’s wondering where we’ve gone,” he holds the door open for the older boy, hand finding the small of his back as they head back to their table.

‘liam’s probably throwing innuendo back and forth with greg, fuck i won’t be able to look at me mum for the next week,” louis mumbles forlorn, harry’s cackles echoing as they take their seats.

***

‘don’t got a lot of time babe, only have a few minutes,’ harry pushes the smaller boy into the foldout chair, hard enough that it skids a bit, almost tipping back. he unzips louis’ flies, popping the button and pulling his cock out, sucking hard on the head. he goes fast, not going down too far and mostly using his hand to pick up the slack. even so the other boy is close embarrassingly fast, panting and tugging on his own hair. he can feel it building, a deep pressure and then-

‘no no no what the fuck are you doing why did you stop?’ louis sobs out, hand going to his dick before harry swats it away, squeezing him back into his pants and getting his jeans done back up. 

‘told you we only had a few minutes, you didn’t come, now you have to wait until the concert’s over. now c’mon we have to go get our mic packs quick, we’re running late.’ 

‘i hate you,’ louis whines, crossing his arms and pouting, effect ruined by the boner pressing the zip of his trousers.

‘guess i won’t fuck you after the show then,’ harry shrugs, snickering when the other boy’s face drops before he’s running ahead.

‘come on then don’t be lazy we’ve got a show to do!’

***

louis whines high in his throat, biting hard on his wrist and gripping the sheets tight with his free hand. he shoves his hips up, choking harry and causing him to pull off with a gag, string of spit falling from his cock to land down his chin.

‘gotta be quiet lou, don’t want to wake my mum or robin do you?’ he takes a few moments to bite at the other boy’s thighs, giving him a few minutes to calm down before going back up. he licks up the length of his dick a few times, pausing at the underside of the head to give a few kitten licks and prods. louis switches to biting the other arm, fisting the other in the younger boy’s hair, pulling hard. harry sucks on the sides a bit, running his lips up and down, hot breathe washing out.

‘please harry i’m so close fuck please please,’ he mumbles around the skin between his teeth, hips twitching. the other boy goes back in, sucking him down and keeping his lips tight and cheeks hollowed on each pull up. louis shivers hard, coming with a cut off moan, hands scrabbling on the other boy’s shoulders as he swallows around him. theres a banging on the wall by their heads, springs creaking in the adjacent room as if someone had flopped down onto a bed.

‘fuck i forgot gemma was home,’ harry giggles into the older boy’s tummy.

‘are you fucking kidding me.’

**Author's Note:**

> also side note this is reality; and if anyone cares the first scenario they're out to dinner with a few friends and louis' mum and eldest sister, the second is obviously as stated right before a show and the last is while they're on a little holiday staying at harry's mum's and they got in late after everyone was sleeping, hence why they don't know gemma is there. 
> 
> [throws rainbows and glitter] the more you know


End file.
